This core is designed to provide an analytical underpinning to the quantitative efforts of all the projects. The ultimate goal is to distal the vast amount of raw biophysical and biochemical data generated by the individual projects into a single unifying model of several highly complementary models that will enhance our understanding of both FHC and the molecular structure function relationships for the various contractile proteins. To achieve this goal, state-of-the-art data analysis, complex computer-based modeling, and effective communication of the results will be required. Each project depends upon computational activities. In some, computers are fundamental to the gathering and processing of raw data, in others they support the visualization of molecular structures, storage and manipulation of genetic codes, etc. Although the development and maintenance of computer-oriented applications is now part of each laboratory's individual efforts, that current paradigm also causes significant duplication of effort. Since the members of the core must, by the nature of their work, maintain an advanced working knowledge of hardware and software applications, his expertise can be efficiently shared with all the projects as part of the core. The proposed design of the core would provide substantive effort in developing: 1) models and simulations related to individual projects; 2) a quantitative basis for translating data between various project- specific models; 3) new methods for data analysis and visualization;